What's Wrong With Koba?
by TheOneWhoReadsTooManyBooks
Summary: Koba has been acting strangely. At first, Caesar thinks nothing of it but when Koba begins to lock himself away in his home and refuse to see or talk to anyone, he gets worried. (A Caba fic)
1. Prologue

_"Again?"_ Asked Blue Eyes.

 _"_ _Again."_ Confirmed Caesar.

Blue Eyes repeated the action, clutching the rock tightly in his hand as he continued to smash the brown herb below it. Caesar would have to leave to lead the hunting party soon, but he wanted to spend just a few moments with his son before dropping him off with Maurice first. He was teaching him a method to make medicine out of herbs. He doubted Blue Eyes would ever use it, but it's a useful thing to know just in case it was ever needed.

It was almost winter, so most days had been cloudy and rainy lately. That was the reason why there had been more hunting parties than usual: cold weather meant more demand for warmth, which meant more fires and more fur pelts. It also meant food going scarce, which gave more need to gather as much food as they can find before it ran out.

 _"_ _Are you going to go again, Father?"_ Blue Eyes put his tool down to ask.

Caesar could see the curiosity in his son's eyes and smile. _"Yes."_ Blue Eyes was still a little too young to join him, but he could tell he couldn't wait until the day he can.

 _"_ _Will Uncle Rocket go?"_

 _"_ _Of course he will."_

 _"_ _What about Uncle Koba?"_

 _"_ _I hope so."_ Caesar signed with hesitant hands. Koba was one of the most skilled hunters in the army and was the best at taking down grizzlies. He never said it, but Caesar always saw the spark of joy that showed in the scarred bonobo's eyes every time he participated in the hunt. It had to be his favorite activity..Which made his behavior all the more troubling. _"He didn't come last time."_ Or the last huntings since..Fall, it felt like.

Blue Eyes tilted his head curiously. _"Why does Uncle Koba, Uncle Luca, and Uncle Maurice keep missing the hunts? It's so much fun!"_

The Ape King couldn't suppress a small laugh. _"Uncle Luca is the leader of the Gorilla Guard. He's not missing anything at all. And Uncle Maurice isn't a hunter, Blue Eyes. He's your teacher, he teaches you things."_

 _"_ _But Uncle Koba isn't a Gorilla Guardian and he's not a teacher. He'a hunter, so why doesn't he hunt?"_

Good point. Even at his young age, Blue Eyes was a rational individual. Sometimes, it made Caesar wonder if his son was an adult trapped in a child's body.

 _"_ _Hunters get sick, Blue Eyes. With all this weather, I'm surprised we aren't all in bed for the season."_ That was the excuse Caesar had given for Koba's odd behavior. Fall and winter were the most common time for sickness to come to the village. Just last winter, there were only twelve apes who could hunt. All the others were sick. Admittedly, Koba wasn't one of them, but that didn't mean he couldn't have gotten sick this time.

 _"_ _But I saw him just a few days ago!"_ Argued Blue Eyes. _"He was sitting by the fire with Stone and Grey! He seemed ok to me!"_

 _"_ _I know, I saw him too."_ Caesar could picture the scene just as clearly as his son could. Koba, sporting one of his bear skins, was talking with Stone and Grey-both of whom were recovering from the sickness themselves.

Though it was a relief to see Koba again, there was something off about him. The Ape King and his honorary brother hadn't exchanged any words, but somehow their eyes had found each other. As soon as it did, Koba had abruptly left the fire and that was the last time he had been seen.

The look in Koba's eyes had stuck with Caesar ever since.

* * *

Welcome to my very first ever fanfic! =D Please review if you like it!


	2. Koba's Secret

I feel I should warn you all before reading this chapter. Mating, a certain internal organ, and a 'sensitive' subject are all mentioned below. If anyone feels this story belongs in the M rating, I'd appreciate it if you told me so. Don't like? Don't review.

* * *

Koba's home didn't look any different. The only difference was that the entrance had been blocked by something from the inside. _Weird._

Caesar could no longer take it. For too long, he had labeled Koba's behavior as a result of fever without the scarred bonobo ever telling him he felt poorly. But now, it was getting serious. Koba didn't show up for hunting again and now, he apparently wasn't letting anyone see him. Not even Grey or Stone and they were his friends!

He reached over moved the drapes from the entrance-only to find that it was blocked.

 _How did Koba get a boulder in his quarters?_ Caesar wondered. That bonobo never failed to impress him-though he found it unlikely that he could have dragged the thing to his home and get it inside on his own.

 **"** **Go! Away!"** Yelled a voice inside. Caesar choked on his own breath. Why? He'd never been afraid of Koba before.

"It's me!" Caesar replied. "Koba! Please let me in!" When he didn't get a reply, Caesar huffed and placed both hands on the boulder. The sheer weight of the thing was so heavy that Caesar could only move it just enough to give himself room to squeeze inside.

He did not expect to find what he saw when he entered.

It was dark, illuminated only by the fire in the fireplace. Koba was on his cot-or, presumably, he was. It was hard to tell if he was on his bed or on the floor because of all the bear skins on him. Caesar couldn't even tell if he was laying down, or sitting up. His face was the only part of him that was visible.

"Koba..?" Caesar was taken aback. The scarred bonobo's appearance was baffling.

Koba's face was orange-golden in the fire's light, but the paleness and the dark circles were as clear as the scar on his face. He looked annoyed and tired, but Caesar could see he was holding something back. The scarred bonobo's nostrils flared as he sighed and turned his head away from him. In a low voice, he grumbled.

"..Go away, Caesar.."

Caesar sat down in front of him. He still didn't know why the other male was being so difficult, but he wasn't about to just walk away from him without knowing what was wrong. "I just want to talk to you." He said in a soft voice. "Koba lock Koba away. Why?"

Koba stayed silent. Caesar feared for a moment that he'd ignore the question entirely.

"Please.." There was real fear in the Ape King's voice now. What has caused his Koba to change so drastically like this? He took the bonobo's chin and lifted it so he could see his face. "..Tell me.."

He wasn't going to leave, Caesar had proven himself to be a stubborn male years ago. His mind was made up, and Koba couldn't force him to change it. Even if he had the strength to. The aches from his condition and the signs of it prevented him from doing so.

"..You.." He pulled his head away from his Ape King. "…C-Caesar…Did this…To Koba.."

Anger flashed in Caesar's eyes. He was about to rise up and stand tall to assert his dominance. Koba was barking up the wrong tree if he thought he could blame his king for his behavior. However, Koba made the first movement. The scarred bonobo slowly wiggled and removed the bear skins from his body. Caesar wondered why he would have so many on him and why he wasn't hot under all of the furs, but with each removal of a pelt, he could see just a little bit more of Koba's body. He was just about to remove the last one but stopped. The scarred bonobo's lip quivered.

 _"_ _Keep secret."_ He signed without looking at him. _"Please."_

As to what secret he was talking about, Caesar could not imagine but the request made him feel apprehensive. He didn't want to keep it a secret if it meant Koba would be left to suffer in silence, but he had a gut feeling that he would shut him out again if he didn't make this promise.

 _"_ _I promise."_ Caesar hoped he was doing the right thing.

The bearskin was wrapped around him strangely. It covered Koba's front loosely, it's arms hanging off his shoulders and running down his back. It was one of the headless pelts, so only Koba's face and neck could be seen. The scarred bonobo's hands moved with reluctance as they took the arms of the pelt off of his shoulders and let its body fall from his own. Koba's full body was now fully visible, revealing it's secret. He didn't look any different, Koba's muscular frame was as intact as ever: untouched, unchanged. His chest and stomach, however, were very much so different. His chest was bulkier and his middle was more prominent and rounded.

Caesar was speechless. Koba kept his shut eyes away from him. The Ape King had seen this only a few times, but enough to know what it meant.

"You're pregnant?" Caesar didn't mean to sound so alarmed but it was impossible to mask.

* * *

Anyone who is against MPreg now's the time to turn around and forget you ever found this fic. Anyone who wishes to continue may do so. No flames, please!

* * *

Koba said nothing but pulled the pelt back on him before signing. _"Now do you see why I need to stay away? I'm a freak!"_

"Koba-!"

"Go away!" Koba finally looked at him, his tears were bubbling up his angry glare. "L-Leave me alone!"

"No! Koba, talk to me!" Caesar grabbed the bonobo by his shoulders. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know!" Koba yelled. His chest heaving as he sobbed. "I…Don't…Know..!"

Caesar realized what he was doing and immediately backed off. Stress isn't good, and Koba looked like he was already under enough of it as is. He released his shoulders and watched as the scarred ape pulled the head of one of the bearskins over his head. It hid Koba's face, but it did nothing to hide his crying. Caesar gave him all the time he needed. Keeping his mouth shut as he pondered over this shocking revelation. Childbearing was something only females did. They were naturally built for it, even if they chose not to have any. Males didn't have that function, so how could Koba have gotten pregnant at all?

 _"_ _Did you hear the news?"_ A voice from the past suddenly repeated itself. Will's voice. Will talking with Caroline. _"They performed uterus transplants on apes and nine out of ten were successful! Four of them weren't even female!"_ At the time, Caesar paid no attention to his adoptive father's 'work talk' but now it made him wonder. He glanced at the now shaking bonobo. Was Koba one of those males?

Carefully, Caesar pulled the bearskin off of Koba and examined his round belly. The bonobo watched but didn't stop him. It didn't take long for Caesar to find what he was looking for-a scar, this one was on Koba's lower abdomen. There were other scars like it on Koba's sides, right where his pelvic bones could be felt.

"Human work," Caesar concluded with a sigh.

A whimper from Koba was all the confirmation he needed.

That explains how he's able to be pregnant, but just _how_ did he get pregnant at all? All females need the aid of a male in order to have children, so Koba would have needed to mate with a male and the only male Caesar knew of that Koba had any romantic feels with was-….!

The Ape King's eyes widened with realization. The events of that night replayed themselves in his mind. He saw himself and Koba, alone in the forest together. They were deeper in the woods than most of the apes would go. They hadn't planned on doing it, but they did. In the light of moon, Koba's strong and battered body had looked hypnotic and alluring. His green and milky eyes were as bright as the stars that hung high overhead. Caesar wanted him and Koba wanted him too, and in the seclusion of the forest and the darkness of the night, they claimed each other.

 _It's me. Koba is carrying my child._ Now it made sense. Now he understood what Koba had meant.

Getting back up, Caesar looked at the scarred bonobo. "Koba, let me help you-"

"Don't want! Help!" Koba growled. "Koba doesn't! Want anyone! To know!"

"Koba doesn't have to do this alone!" Caesar understood why Koba was so afraid, but he can't do this without help somehow. He tried to remember Cornelia's pregnancy stages. Koba had to be at mid-trimester, maybe a little more further along. _Did he ever once talk to a healer?_ Caesar suddenly realized he may very well be the only person in the entire village to know of Koba's pregnancy.

 _"_ _I said I'd keep your secret and I will but I can't let you go through this by yourself, Koba."_ Caesar's mind was made up. Koba can argue with him all he wants, but the Ape King will take care of him all the same. His golden and green eyes looked straight into Koba's own green and milky ones. _"I still love you, Koba. Let me prove that to you."_

With those words, Koba's walls began to crumble. _Where were you all this time?_ He wanted to ask. All those years, trapped in a cage and being tortured by the humans. All the agony he ever felt. All the tears he ever cried. All the screams he ever let out. All the fear that ever haunted him. _Why didn't I have you until now?_ But Caesar was here now and, despite how vulnerable he felt, he still saw Koba as his. What was worse? Being alone, or having company? Delivering a child without help or letting someone help? Koba couldn't tell which one made him feel more vulnerable.

Defeated, he sighed. _"Okay…I'll let you help…"_ He knew he could trust Caesar.

Relief graced Caesar's face. _"Good. I will get you fresh food and water every day. Anything you need."_

Koba rubbed the tears from his face. _"…Can you get honey?…"_ He asked as his face turned pink in a blush.

Caesar chuckled. _"Of course."_

About half an hour later, the Ape King found himself snuggling with the pregnant male. His arms wrapped around him from behind as his chin rested on Koba's shoulder. His mighty hands explored his warm, life-filled orb with gentle hands. He could tell that Koba had fallen asleep, his steady breathing was proof of it. It relieved Caesar that he had calmed down enough to get some rest.

 _I can stay for a while._ He told himself. He had left Blue Eyes with Rocket and Tinker to play with Ash earlier, and he wasn't really needed anywhere. He could stay with Koba for now and then leave when sunset came around. He just wanted to be with the bonobo for now.

* * *

I may have just ruined that shipping...I hope I didn't though...

I realize Mpreg isn't very popular for some people, but before any readers label this story as just another 'fetish junk piece', let me explain the theory behind it. Not too long ago, there was a woman whom had a successful uterus transplant and had given birth. Uterus transplants have apparently become a solution for those who may need them (such as an infertile woman).

Why does this relate to Koba? Simple. Koba was a lab experiment for years, whose to say the scientists didn't take part in the uterus transplant stuff and experimented it out on apes and Koba just happened to be one of them? Highly unlikely, but it's called fiction for a reason!

So there you have it. A crack Caba story based off of nothing more than a What If? idea that just happens to have Mpreg in it. It's not in any shape or form a fetish story so please do not label it as such. For those of you who stuck around, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Hard Choices and Bad Smells

_"_ _Where are you going?"_

 _"_ _To see Koba."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _To visit him."_

 _"_ _I thought he was sick."_

 _"_ _He is, but I still have to update him with the results of the recent hunts."_ Caesar hated lying to his son but knowing Blue Eyes, if he learned something, he'd tell Ash. Then Ash would tell Rocket and Tinker. Then before long, the entire council would know. It was just best not to share such sensitive information with the young prince.

Besides, he made a promise and he had to keep it.

 _"_ _Aren't you afraid of getting sick too, Father? What if he's contagious?"_

Caesar almost laughed at his son's question. Last he checked, pregnancy wasn't contagious! _"No, I don't think it's that bad."_

As they talked, Caesar was packing a bag made from an elk's pelt with some food. His plan was set: he would drop Blue Eyes off with Maurice and while he's in class, Caesar would go to Koba's and check up on his bonobo. When he was finished, he took Blue Eyes to do just that. When they arrived at Maurice's teaching location, the orangutan gave a smile when he saw his king and trusted friend.

 _"_ _Hello, Caesar."_ He signed in greeting.

 _"_ _Morning Maurice,"_ Caesar replied happily.

 _"_ _Father is going to see Koba today!"_ Blue Eyes, of course, stated as he joined the other youngsters jump about. He spotted Ash and Lake and ran off to play with them.

Maurice looked from the playful prince to Caesar. His beady eyes curious. _"Off to see Koba? Is he feeling any better?"_

Caesar felt the pang of guilt as he read the orangutan's signs. He suddenly wished he could tell him what was really going on. He knew why he couldn't though, Koba was too afraid of being judged by the others to let anyone help him and Caesar did not want to give him any reason to not trust him. But Maurice wasn't a judgmental ape. If any of the members of the colony, especially those on the council, were troubled-even if he didn't know what was wrong-Maurice would let them know that he was there for them. That if they needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, he'd be there. It was the sort of company that Caesar knew Koba needed.

 _"_ _I don't know."_ Not much of an answer, but Caesar couldn't find a better one. _"He's well enough to talk to me today, so I think he's okay."_

Maurice nodded. His eyes focused on him. _"Grey and Stone were very worried about him yesterday. So were Rocket and I."_

 _"_ _I know. I asked him about his behavior yesterday. He told me he had a nightmare and Grey and Stone woke him up. He was confused. He didn't know it was them until they were gone."_ Another lie. But there was some truth to it, Koba had told him that was having more nightmares than usual-thankfully, none were about his past so far.

Just then, Rocket showed up. _"Are you two talking about Koba?"_ Rocket. Another ape who could offer support. The near hairless chimp may not be as gentle as Maurice, but he'll stop at nothing to protect those he loves and cares for.

 _"_ _Yes, I'm going to go see him."_

 _"_ _Will you tell him that we miss him, Caesar?"_ That's new. Since when did Rocket express feelings like that? He usually only did this with Tinker or Ash, but rarely with others. This only told Caesar what he already suspected.

 _"_ _I'll let him know."_

* * *

Caesar was surprised to find Koba up and about when he entered the bonobo's home. He still had a bearskin over his shoulders, but the pregnant male was wearing it like a cape as he moved.

"Shouldn't Koba be resting?" Caesar asked, placing the bag of food down.

Koba huffed. He felt annoyed, although he didn't know why. It felt like his emotions were just another thing he no longer had control of. "Can't lay around all day." He answered. "Get restless."

As he stood, Caesar could see more of Koba's belly. It wasn't too big, just enough to be noticeable. It'll get much bigger though, and then what would he do? Wait, what was Koba doing right now anyway? Caesar realized the scarred bonobo was taking all his spears and placing them on the ground. When all of them were on the ground, he searched the corner he pulled them from.

"Koba?" Caesar took a step closer.

"Bad smell," Koba answered in reply. He suddenly smelled a new, different smell and sniffed the air. He turned his head to look at Caesar. "Take. Bath recently?" He asked.

Caesar blinked at the weird question. "Yesterday."

"Take another. Caesar stinks." Koba said as he turned his attention back to whatever he was looking for.

The blunt statement was so random that Caesar wasn't sure how to answer. He thought back to when Cornelia was pregnant with Blue Eyes. She acted strangely during that time too. Could this just be the baby?

"How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"Not long." Koba knew he was getting closer to the horrific source, he could smell it. He found it and picked it up. It was a dead lizard. How did that get in his house? No, how could it _smell_ so bad?! He took it and threw it out of the crack between the boulder and the entrance of his home. When he looked at Caesar, he sighed and began signing. _"I was sick in the beginning. Couldn't keep anything down. If I wasn't vomiting, I was craving honey and berries. I thought I was losing my mind."_

 _"_ _How did you find out you were pregnant?"_ Caesar asked as he walked closer to the scarred bonobo.

Koba glanced at the bump that was his growing belly. A look crossed his face but Caesar couldn't quite read it. He sighed again. _"I didn't know until I started growing…And until…Well, this.."_ He then touched his nipple and gently squeezed it. Caesar's eyes widened when milk dripped out from it.

So that's how he found out. Koba could have easily dismissed the other symptoms as the sickness-or what Will use to call, the stomach bug-and the weight gain as just from eating too much. But males don't produce milk.

".. K-Koba...Freak.." The scarred bonobo muttered as he turned away from the Ape King. He could feel the tears building in his eyes again.

Those two words broke Caesar's heart. He hated seeing his Koba be so hard on himself like that. "No." He said as he took a step forward. "Koba not freak-"

"Shut up, Caesar!" Koba whirled around, dropping his bearskin as he did. "Koba is a _MALE_! Males! Don't get!..D-Don't!...Get!..!" His voice trailed off as he tried to catch his breath. Only realizing now that he was so afraid of being in this condition that he couldn't even say it.

This was bad, Caesar needed to calm his Koba down before he got too worked up. This can't be good for him or for the baby. "Koba!" Caesar rushed over to him and cupped the shaking male's face in his hands. "Koba, breathe."

Koba whimpered but slowly calmed down. He pulled the Ape King into a hug as his body shivered. At that moment, he needed his Caesar to hold him and was relieved when he felt his strong arms wrap around him in an embrace.

"Koba not freak." Caesar repeated in a soft whisper. "Koba brave."

His mind was made up. That scene confirmed what Caesar was fearing deep down. Even with his help, Caesar couldn't leave Koba alone. If his anxiety and self-consciousness were enough to do this to him than Koba needed someone to watch him when Caesar couldn't.

He decided right then and there that he'd seek more help. Koba can be afraid and deny it all he wants, but he needs help and Caesar was determined he'd get it. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

I was orginially going to have this be a short fic and jump right to the ending...But then I realized that would rob me the oppertunity to write some cute Caba scenes and make a decent story out of it as well! =D Hope you all enjyed this chapter and the story so far!


	4. Ida

Caesar waited a while before telling Koba what he intended to do, he needed the bonobo to be in a much calmer state of mind before talking to him. They sat together on the floor, warming up next to the fire. Caesar, at the scarred bonobo's insistence, had taken a bath while his Koba ate some of the food he had brought him. _Good thing I brought extra._ He told himself. _He must have been hungrier than I thought._

A good hour or so had passed before Caesar decided it was time to tell him. "Koba…" How was he going to start this?

Koba looked at him. The flame from the fire mirroring itself in his blind eye.

This would be harder than he thought. How could he tell his Koba that he couldn't keep his secret anymore? With a sigh, he brought his hands up. _"What are you afraid of?"_ Maybe he could start off slowly and work his way up to where he'd tell him.

 _What are you afraid of?_ Koba glanced at the fire as the question asked itself again in his mind. There were so many things that frightened him that he couldn't name just one. _"Everything."_ He signed without looking at his king.

"What..Does Koba…Fear the most?" Caesar hoped he was on the right track.

 _"_ _Judgment."_ Koba didn't feel like using his voice. _"What others would say…What they would think…If they saw me like this."_

"What about…Grey? Or Stone?…Or Maurice…Or Rocket?…They don't...Judge Koba-"

"They'll…See…Koba different.." Koba finally met Caesar's gaze. "…They'll…See Koba as…A freak…"

 _"_ _You and I both know they'd never do that."_ He's getting there, he could tell. _"I talked to Maurice and Rocket today. They're both worried about you, so are Grey and Stone. They miss you."_

Koba fell silent, his mind elsewhere. He missed his friends too. His home protected him from the judging and prying eyes of the colony, but it also isolated him from the company of his honorary brothers. _"What are saying?"_ He asked. If Caesar was trying to tell him something, he wished he'd just get to the point.

Caesar knew this was his chance. _"I feel like I need to tell someone about this."_

The change was instant. Koba's face darkened with betrayal and fear. Caesar immediately kept signing. _"I haven't told anyone yet, but I think I need to-"_

"Why?" The scarred bonobo's voice was shaking. "You...Promised...To keep secret..!"

"I'm worried about you." Said Caesar. "Koba in home…So scared and so alone…Not good for Koba.." Caesar hesitated before gently placing both hands on his Koba's belly. "…Or for baby…"

Koba was frozen. He let his gaze fall on his Caesar's hands and the bump he feared so much. He had been so anxious and so upset over his condition that he never once thought about what it meant until now: that his body was no longer just his. That it also carried a small life inside. A life that belonged to someone who was related to him. When was the last time he had someone who was that close to him in his life? Easy, not since his own mother died.

Sighing, he looked back at Caesar. "Who... Do you...Plan to tell?.."

Caesar hoped that was permission to seek help. "Ideally, a healer-"

"Not a female!" Koba was horrified at his Caesar's choice.

"Koba?!" Caesar was shocked by the bonobo's reaction. He never acted like that before.

Koba breathed to calm down. _"What would a female say if she saw a male like this?! Even a healer won't hesitate to tell everyone about it!"_ If the thought of a male finding out or seeing him like this didn't scare Koba enough, the thought of a female seemed terrifying. Not all females were like this, certainly not Tinker or Cornelia, but a lot of them were a gossipy bunch-especially the female bonobos. The last thing Koba wanted was for any of them to know his secret.

Luckily, Caesar had already thought of that. _"Don't worry, the healer I want to talk to isn't like that at all."_

Ida was the oldest healer and was, possibly, the oldest female in the village. She was a short chimp, with graying fur and gentle pea colored eyes. She served as a teacher and mentor to all the healers and females in the village, similar to Maurice but different. Caesar specifically chose her because of her knowledge and because she kept information about her work secret. Even if she ever talked about an ape she healed or helped, she'd never name names.

Exactly the kind of healer Caesar knew Koba needed-and would feel comfortable with, as Ida was as harmless as she was old.

It wasn't hard to find her, she was mixing herbs into a bowl when Caesar approached her. _"King Caesar."_ She signed as she bowed her head and extended her hand.

Caesar swiped it. _"I need to talk to you. Is there any place we can go?"_ He asked when she looked back up at him.

Ida nodded and led him into her home. Her home was smaller than Koba's-or it seemed that way, because of all the herbs and medicines everywhere. She pulled the elk skin she used as a door down in front of the entrance as she looked at her king. _"What brings you here, Caesar?"_

 _"_ _I have a friend who's pregnant and needs help."_ Caesar suddenly realized why Koba was so afraid. It was easy for him to understand because he saw the scars and remembered Will talking about it. But how was he suppose to explain it to someone who hasn't seen the scars or heard the conversation Will and Caroline had all those years ago?

But to his surprise, Ida asked: _"Male or female?"_

Caesar blinked. _"Male. How did you...?"_ Looks like looks like he wouldn't have to explain too much after all.

 _"_ _I came from a lab where they mixed female parts with males and had the males get each other pregnant."_ She explained. _"Now, tell me about your friend. How is he?"_

 _"_ _He's afraid."_

 _"_ _Of judgment or of labor?"_

 _"_ _I think both."_

 _"_ _Is it causing him any stress?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Has he been feeling that way since the pregnancy began?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, I only found out he was pregnant yesterday."_

Ida's face changed with his answer. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, thinking. Or was it actually concern in her eyes? _"How far along is he?"_

Caesar started to feel worried. _"Somewhere in the middle. He's showing but he's still able to move around."_

 _"_ _And he's all alone?"_ Okay, now it was clear she was worried.

 _"_ _He wouldn't let anybody see him,"_ Caesar replied with a nod. He suddenly wished he had asked someone to stay with his Koba before leaving.

Ida seemed to be thinking about something as she had gone silent for now. Caesar didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet as well. He found himself wondering just how many males actually had the transplant. Will had said there were four, but if Ida was right and she had seen others, then wouldn't that mean there were more males who were able to bear children?

 _"_ _You are right to be concern for him."_ Ida finally said. _"In labs, there were seventeen males who got pregnant. Only fourteen of them survived childbirth. But two of the babies were stillborn."_

His heart began to beat faster as panic surged through him. Caesar had been concerned for his Koba ever since finding out of his condition, but never once considered that it could actually be life-threatening. _"Are you saying Koba and the baby could die?!"_

 _"_ _It's possible."_ Signed Ida, choosing her words carefully. _"I believe it has something to do with the male's body itself: Males are not meant to carry and deliver children so pregnancy may put a strain on their bodies. Put stress on baby too. Could kill one, or both."_

Caesar felt as if his insides had been replaced with rocks. His Koba was the only thing he could think about. He didn't want to lose him, or the baby he carried. They were family to him just as much as Blue Eyes and Cornelia were. "Is...There anything…I can do for him?"

Ida gave the simplest answer she could give. _"Be there for him. Keep him in a calm state of mind. Emotional and mental stress could make the chances of him or the baby dying much greater."_

The Ape King nodded, understanding what she was saying. _"Ida. I know you are busy, but can you check in on Koba every day? Just to make sure he's doing alright?"_

 _"_ _Of course I can. I could examine him today if you like, I know how to tell if a pregnancy is healthy or not."_ She offered.

Even better! Caesar agreed and thanked her. As he leads her to Koba's home, Caesar couldn't help but feel some relief despite the seriousness of the situation. Sure his Koba was still at risk of dying, and if not him than the baby or both of them, but the Ape King felt better knowing that Ida, a healer with experience in this very unusual phenomenon.

 _Besides._ He told himself. _It was three out of seventeen males who died in childbirth and two out of seven who were stillborns. Maybe Koba, and the baby have a chance after all._

* * *

And now we meet my very minor OC, Ida. =D She's basically Koba's personal healer/midwife. XD


	5. Caesar's Promise

Three months. Three months that felt like days since Caesar found out the truth about his Koba's strange behavior.

Life carried on as usual as it could. Caesar tried to keep up the charade that Koba was still sick to the others but it wasn't long until Maurice and the council began doubting it-just like Caesar knew they eventually would. Rocket found out from Tinker that Ida was going to the bonobo's home every day and then he and Maurice asked her what was really going on. Just as she promised, Ida kept Koba's pregnancy a secret but did tell them that he was doing better than he was when she first started seeing him.

That was technically sort of true. Caesar noticed that Koba was calmer since Ida started watching him. He still didn't want anyone else knowing about his condition, but he wasn't breaking down in tears as often anymore.

It was now winter time, which troubled Caesar to an extent. Cold weather often resulted in death in the village, and not all of the apes who die in the winter are adults. There were some that were children who were as young as a day old, who passed away from the freezing temperatures.

To top it all off, Ida had told Caesar that the baby could come at any time now. Ever since she told him that, visiting Koba became much more important to the Ape King than before.

Today, he came with the usual fresh food but Caesar also brought a fresh, new bearskin to keep his Koba warm and…A little present for him.

 _"_ _How is he?"_ He asked when Ida helped him squeeze past the boulder that still stood in the entrance. Due to her small size, she was able to slither around the massive rock without any trouble.

 _"_ _He's relaxing."_ She told him. _"If he's worried about anything, he hasn't told me."_

Caesar allowed himself to chuckle a little. _Typical Koba._ He thought. His Koba must be doing fine enough to still be his secretive self…Even if he's keeping secrets. _"I want to talk to him."_

Ida nodded, understanding her king. _"I'm going back to my quarters to get some things. I don't know when that child will be born, but I want my supplies on hand when the time comes."_ She smiled at him. _"You can watch him while I'm gone."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Ida."_ Caesar gestured. With that, the short elder slipped behind the boulder and left.

Caesar turned his head and walked over to the pile of bearskins that were now in a makeshift bed. Koba was resting on his side with one of the skins over his shoulder as a blanket. His body was covered, but Caesar could still make out the outline of the male's belly.

He didn't know if the bonobo was asleep or awake until he put the bag of food down and placed the newly skinned pelt over the scarred ape. Koba flinched and looked over his shoulder up at him. "Caesar." He sounded calm, rested. It was a nice tone.

"Hello, Koba." Caesar smiled down at him. He then leaned down and kissed his Koba's forehead. _"How are you feeling?"_ He asked this every time and he knew Koba was probably getting sick of it, but he needed to know. Last week, Koba hardly had any sleep because the baby wouldn't stop kicking him and sometimes, his back would ache so much that he just couldn't get comfortable.

Koba rolled his eyes at the chimp, bored with the same old question. _"I'm okay…But I'm not mating with you again for a long time."_ Koba didn't mind the idea of having children…He just never thought it would be _HIM_ having them! While being pregnant did scare him, he wouldn't necessarily say he _hated_ it but he didn't like feeling sick and tired and being so big all the time either and while the baby's kicks excited Caesar to no end, it unnerved Koba himself. It really felt like there were an alien living inside of him.

Caesar chuckled at his words. _"That's exactly what Cornelia said when she was carrying Blue Eyes."_ The memory was happy, but Caesar didn't want to think about it here. Part of it was out of the disbelief that he had gotten a male pregnant but it was just easier to keep Cornelia locked in a box inside his mind. Besides, he needed to focus on his Koba right now. _"I got you something."_

Koba raised his eyebrow at the chimp as Caesar reached over to the bag and pulled out the delicate gift. To Koba's surprise, it was a flower, a dandelion. He giggled at the Ape King as he heaved himself into a sitting up position. _"Romantic much?"_ He asked.

 _"_ _Maybe."_ Caesar replied with a giggle of his own. He placed the tiny flower the scarred bonobo's left ear. _"It's the last one before winter. It made me think of you."_

 _"_ _Why? Because I'm all alone?"_

 _"_ _You're not alone, you have me."_ He placed his hand on Koba's check. Out loud, he added. "…And…You are…Beautiful to me."

Koba gasped softly. The scarred bonobo had been called many things in his life, from 'stupid animal' to 'grizzly slayer', but not beautiful. If he had ever been called that, he couldn't remember it. The very thought that he could be…Koba's lip quivered as he turned his head away from Caesar, feeling tears building again.

"…K-Koba…Not…Beautiful…" He croaked with a sniffle. "Koba…Ugly…F-Freak…"

"Koba-"

"Caesar…Embarrassed…By Koba?" The look on Koba's face when he looked back at Caesar nearly broke the Ape King.

Caesar gently wrapped his arms around the pregnant male and held him as he whimpered in his neck. He let him cry a few tears before kissing his forehead again and whispered in his ear. "Koba want to know…What I think?" He asked.

He took another sniffle as a yes.

"…I think…Koba is…Bravest…Strongest…And most amazing male I know." Koba didn't move but his whimpers had calmed down, which Caesar hoped meant that he was listening. "Scars…don't mean ugliness…This…" He placed his hand on Koba's belly, which had grown so much that he couldn't walk around as much as before and was about as round and hard as a watermelon or a pumpkin. "…Doesn't make you a freak…Or make me embarrassed…It makes…Me admire…You so much more…"

Koba looked up at him. There were still tears running down his face but Caesar kissed them away before they could fall from the scarred bonobo's cheeks. He then touched his head to Koba's, offering a loving smile. "You are my Koba…And I love…Everything about…You."

Fresh tears made their way out of his eyes, but these weren't from self-hatred. They were tears of relief and of happiness. Koba let out a shaky sigh as he nuzzled his snout to Caesar's and hugged him. He needed to hear that to chase away the monsters inside him.

"…I…Love you too, Caesar…" Koba was surprised by how easy those words came out. For the moment, he wasn't afraid. He did not feel like a sufferer of mistreatment. Right now, he only felt loved.

Caesar kept his arms around Koba with a smile of his own. He knew his Koba wasn't going to feel that way any longer.

The unborn baby chose that moment to make itself known and kicked. Koba flinched at the sudden feeling and placed his hand on his aching belly, huffing annoyedly at it.

For some reason, this gave Caesar an idea. _"Let me try something."_ He signed as he moved closer to the scarred bonobo's belly and pulled the bearskins down. With the blushing orb now fully exposed, Koba looked like he was about to pop.

Koba stayed still and quiet but watched his Caesar with curiosity. Wondering what he was up to.

He got his answer when Caesar began to lick his belly. "What are you doing?" He asked as he started laughing softly at his king.

Caesar smiled at him. "Playing with you and the baby." He answered before continuing. Tickles had always been Koba's favorite thing and Caesar knew he was enjoying the licks by how much he was laughing. The tight skin felt warm against Caesar's tongue and the baby within squirmed and kicked with every stroke he made. No doubt also enjoying the attention just as much as it's moth-

The realization was small as it hit him. Caesar then noticed that he was no longer licking his Koba's belly but had actually let his tongue travel from the blushing orb, to the scarred bonobo's neck an finally traced his scarred and blind eye. They looked at each other right in the eyes. Wow. Koba really did look beautiful to Caesar right then. The shy smile, the light blush on his cheeks, and the dandelion in his ear made his eyes sparkle.

The Ape King leaned down and kissed the pregnant male again, this time on the lips. He felt hands on his head and knew it was Koba's.

A moment later, they were snuggling together under the bearskins. Just like that first day, Caesar held him from behind as he rubbed his belly. This position had become their favorite for snuggles since it was the only one that allowed Caesar to hold Koba while the scarred bonobo could just relax in his embrace. It was the safest, warmest place that Koba had ever come to love.

 _"_ _You're carrying the baby."_ Caesar signed after think over his thoughts from earlier. _"And you're male."_

 _"_ _Your point?"_ Koba was ready to fall asleep in his Caesar's arms.

Caesar knew this was going to sound weird but he hoped it wouldn't rub the scarred bonobo the wrong way. _"Wouldn't that make you it's…Mother?"_

The sleepiness left him when he realized what Caesar was talking about. Koba looked down at his belly. Caesar was the baby's father so naturally, it would be Koba, whom carried the child, to be the mother…Does the same rule apply to a _male_ mother? Up until now, it never crossed the scarred bonobo's mind that _he_ was _technically_ the mother of this baby. The name itself didn't feel like it was meant for him…Speaking of names, did he ever once think of one for the baby?

He sighed. _"I don't know…I don't feel like a mother…But I don't feel like a father either…"_

 _"_ _Then what would you like the baby to call you?"_ Caesar could feel his own curiosity growing. He couldn't quite picture any child running over to Koba yelling _Mother_ or _Father_ but he mostly wondered which one Koba felt the most comfortable with.

Koba shrugged, letting his gaze fall from Caesar's. _"…I guess I'll let the baby decide…If it see's me as it's…'other' father, I'll can be that…If it see's me as it's mother….I can be that too…"_ That felt like the easiest way. Whichever name the baby decides to give him, he'd take it and be that parent.

Then, a new and truly scary thought crossed his mind. Koba had been aware that he'll go into labor soon but he purposely kept that knowledge in the back of his mind: trying not to think about it because every time he did, he'd feel the crushing feeling of anxiety all over again. The only thing he feared more than being in this condition was the eventual end of it and the pain he knew he'd feel. Now it was something he'd have to think about. Especially since the baby is so close to being born.

"Caesar..." He knew he was about to start crying again. Unable to speak, he put his hands up. _"...When it's time...I don't want to go through it alone..."_

 _"_ _You'll have Ida to help you."_ Caesar reassured. _"She'll-"_

 _"_ _I need you too."_ Koba blinked and felt the tears reemerge. _"I know Ida will help me, but I need my Caesar too."_ He shivered at the thought of not having the Ape King with him. _"I don't think I can do this without you."_

Caesar realized what his Koba was asking him...And just how much it meant to him. He should have known his Koba would be his most vulnerable when the baby comes, and the scarred bonobo was the kind of ape who'd never show weakness for anything. Not to mention the traumatic pain he endured in the past...Ida was the best midwife for him and could really help him but what Caesar could give Koba was just as important...Maybe even more.

His Koba...Needed the help of a midwife _and_ the comfort from his Caesar...

The Ape King kissed the now crying male and dried away his tears. He then nuzzled up to his Koba's ear. "I...Will never...Leave your side..." Caesar knew he'd have to keep this important promise. Any fears he himself had about the labor and delivery didn't matter anymore.

* * *

I have two ideas for the ending: One is happy and the other is sad. I am considering doing the sad one first (that's right, this story has TWO endings. The reason why is because I couldn't pick which one I liked more), but I'm curious about what you readers would like. If you review, please tell me (or if you don't want people to know you are reading/are interested in an MPreg story (and I fully understand if that is the case), just PM me). =D

Oh, and one more thing! Cornelia is both _in_ the story and _not_ in it. In the sad ending, she's in it (sorta) and in the happy ending, she's not. When you are deciding which ending you will like to see first, keep that in mind.


	6. Maybe(Happy Ending)

In the wee hours of dawn, Koba awoke to movement in his belly. Sighing, his hand slipped over the round orb. Tonight would be another sleepless one.

Caesar went back to his own dwelling hours ago but Koba longed for his company. The baby's kicks didn't scare him as badly as they did when he was alone.

Sighing again, Koba snuggled deeper into the cocoon of bearskin blankets covering him. _Why do I have to be due when it's cold out?_ He bitter wondered as he wrapped his arms around his belly in an attempt to keep the unborn baby warm.

His eyes got moist as he remembered his days in the labs. The cold loneliness and him hurting himself...And Jacobs, and Tommy and all the humans in white coats who'd hurt him more.

As he dried his eyes, he felt more kicks. Right upon his hand. That calmed hm some...More than that, it made him feel...Happy. Falling back to sleep, Koba decided his child will never know life in a cage and will onoy know love.

The feeling he now felt was love. Love for his child.

* * *

Happy Ending

* * *

It was the coldest day of the entire winter. It was so cold, that Caesar's breath was like fog when he exhaled.

The weather was so bad, that the majority of apes in the village requested the ape army to go out and hunt elk and bear for more fur pelts.

Caesar was just about to jump on his horse when a familiar, elderly female rushed over to him. "Caesar!" The Ape King had never heard Ida use her voice to speak so it grabbed his attention right away.

Ida didn't bother to bow and extent her palm to him. She didn't have time to. _"Caesar, it's time."_ She made sure no other ape could see her signs. _"The child is coming today."_

Caesar dropped whatever he was holding. Arrows? Spears? They weren't important right now. His heart fluttered nervously and his mouth clammed shut. The sinking feeling went down to his feet. "Rocket!" His voice was shaking.

Rocket appeared instantly.

 _"_ _You lead the hunt."_ Caesar said.

 _"_ _But you're.."_ Rocket noticed Ida standing with them and the urgency in her features. _"What's going on?"_

Caesar felt like time was running out. _"I will tell you later. Now go!"_ Just what would he tell Rocket he didn't know. He just wanted things to move faster.

Rocket's head turned from Caesar to Ida then to the army. He gave in and nodded and ran off. Caesar knew he'll have to give a better explanation later but just didn't care about that right now. Ida tugged on his arm and he let her lead him to the bonobo's home but paused when he reached the entrance.

From out here, he could hear Koba's pained groans. The boulder hardly did anything to muffle them. It wouldn't be long until he starts screaming. "Wait here." He turned and grabbed Luca before the elder could stop him.

 _"_ _Luca, stand by the entrance while I go inside Koba's home with Ida."_ He ignored Luca's surprised face. _"Don't let anyone in. No matter what you hear, don't go inside."_

The silverback was visibly confused by the order. _"What's wrong with Koba?"_ He asked.

Caesar blurted out the first thing that came to mind. _"He's going through some shit."_ Oops. Caesar tried to take back what he said too late. Luca frowned in concern at him.

 _"_ _Is he alright? Will keep watch, but need to know."_

The gorilla didn't know it, but that was the question that Caesar dreaded asking Ida. _"I don't know."_ For once, he wasn't lying.

Luca nodded with a sigh. _"Go to him."_

Caesar left the gorilla outside as he followed Ida inside. The normally quiet cave home was loud with Koba's pain. The scarred bonobo was facing the wall as he kneeled on a an old bearskin. His hands squeezing the pelt as he groaned loudly. Caesar's legs felt stiff, like they were tied to the floor. It was like before with Cornelia. He hoped history would not repeat itself.

 _"_ _Different position."_ He looked at Ida. _"Why?"_ Births normally took place with the female laying on the floor. Caesar had only seen Blue Eyes' birth but knew it was that way with other births.

 _"_ _As I said."_ Ida was signing quickly. _"Males are built different than females. It will be easier for him to do it this way."_

"AHHHH!" The pained yell, louder than the previous groans, interrupted them. Caesar ran to the now panting bonobo, who held his belly with one hand, while Ida rushed to his behind. "Koba…!" It felt like he was dreaming. The Ape King found it very plausible that he was still dreaming.

Koba's eyes flew open upon hearing his Caesar's voice. His relief deepened upon seeing him in front of him. Never had he ever felt so much love for his Caesar at that moment. "C-Ceas-ZAAAHHHHH!" Pain hit him, causing him to yell again. He couldn't help it, he grabbed Caesar and hugged him tightly. Grabbing handfuls of the chimps fur and skin as pain roared up and down his body. Worse than anything humans had ever put him through.

Caesar didn't flinch. He didn't struggle at all when he felt himself get squeezed by the scarred bonobo. He only hugged Koba and gently rubbed his back in an attempt to offer comfort.

Ida looked up from her spot. "Koba." Her face was now covered by the midwife mask but it didn't obscure her small, gentle voice. "You are going to feel urge. No fight. Do what body tells you."

Koba whimpered, silently cursing at what he knew he'd have to start doing in a moment, but nodded at her words.

Caesar rubbed his cheek to the crying bonobo's. "It. Will be. Okay." He whispered. He glanced at the corner of his eyes at the entrance. At the boulder. Just beyond that giant rock stood Luca, and the entire village. Koba had kept his condition hidden away from the prying eyes of the other apes but it wasn't going to be a secret for long. Caesar knew in his gut that Luca, Maurice, Rocket and the others were not going to listen to him and his lies anymore. If Koba's screams and the baby's first cries don't reveal the truth, his fellow apes will break the boulder down themselves. Caesar heard Koba groan sharply and felt the bonobo's muscles tense up under his fingers. He looked at the bonobo as he pushed for the first time.

One way or another, they'll all know the truth. The Ape King could only hold his Koba just as tightly and hope that, unlike Cornelia, this will not kill him.

* * *

*Pressing the fast forward button* Did you readers think I was going to do a full on childbirth scene? Naaaahhhh! I think I have traumatized you all enough with the image of our scarred bonobo carrying Caesar's baby. I'll let you readers fill in the blank (if anyone wants to of course! Just no fetishizing it please!).

Now, we shall continue!

* * *

It took one final strained scream before the squeal of a newborn replaced it. Caesar kissed his Koba's head as the bonobo fell and rested against the Ape King's chest. He was still shaking, from cold or from the intense pain he was just in, Caesar didn't kniw. He didn't really care. His Koba was still breathing. His tired, slowing huffs and muffled sobs were almost as beautiful as the baby's squeals.

Caesar looked to Ida, his face asking the question he dreaded hearing the answer to. The elderly midwife was busy cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning off goop and a little blood. _"It's not a serious bleed. I don't see any wounds."_ She told him when she saw the Ape King's concern. _"Lay him down. I think he will be alright."_

Caesar sighed deeply as the words gave him relief. His Koba had delivered a child, and survived. He won't lose him. He helped ease Koba on a clean bearskin to lay on. The scarred bonobo happily rested his battered body on the soft fur.

 _"_ _How's the baby?"_ Caesar asked Ida.

Ida smiled. _"It's a boy. Beautiful and healthy."_

It hadn't mattered to him what the gender would be but Caesar felt the same joy he felt the day Blue Eyes was born right then. A smile graced his face.

Suddenly, the boulder in the entrance was pushed out of the way. One moment it was serving as a door, the next moment Luca, who must have shoved it out of the way, stood with Rocket, Maurice, Stone and Grey behind him. It was Rocket that marched to the three apes angrily.

 _"_ _What happened?!"_ He demanded. _"Everyone in village outside! What all the screaming for?!"_

Caesar had been so focused on Koba the last hour that he didn't realize the apes were outside the cave. Now with Koba's sobbing screams and frustrated cursing, the sounds of his pain, finally silenced he could hear the hoots and sounds of the ape colony.

 _"_ _What wrong with you?!"_ Rocket signed angrily at Koba. _"Why you screaming like a maniac?! You frighten everyone!"_

Koba knew Rocket and the others were there but he didn't have the strength to talk to them or worry of what they think. He just wanted sleep.

"Rocket." Ida barked softly. _"He's in no condition to talk. He needs rest."_ She told him as she gently placed the newborn on the scarred bonobo's chest. The baby promptly clung to him and searched for his nipple.

Rocket stared. Now that he looked closer, he could see how tired Koba was and the infant. _"That a baby?"_ He asked.

 _"_ _Yes."_ Caesar didn't need to look at his Koba to know that he knew that the jig was up.

 _"_ _Where it come from?"_ Asked Grey. _"How it get in here?"_

 _"_ _From Koba. He was just born."_ Caesar found himself having to explain to the Ape Council, and to the other apes who managed to push and shove their way inside the cave, the situation. They were shocked but when they looked at Koba, they weren't disgusted.

 _"_ _So Koba can have babies? Like a female?"_ Maurice hadn't said a word until this point. Caesar nodded and the orangutan said: _"That's amazing! Why didn't he tell us?"_

 _"_ _He was afraid of what you all would think. That you'd see him as a freak."_

 _"_ _That's a silly reason!"_ Stone piped in. _"Look how cute that baby is! Who knew an ape as chewed up as Koba could make such a cutie-pie!"_

Soon enough, Ida had the cave cleared so Koba could get some rest. Caesar was glad she did that, cause after he put a bearskin over his Koba, the Ape King laid down next to him and fell asleep with him. Hours later, he awoke to the sound of cries which were then quieted down by something.

Koba was holding the baby up to his chest, having also been woken up by the noise. The scarred bonobo didn't move as he watched the infant suckle for milk. Entranced by the tiny ape.

Caesar smiled when he saw this. He hadn't seen his Koba show any affection to the baby during the pregnancy but he never doubted that his Koba loved their child. He knew he'd let it show when he was ready. He nuzzled his snout to the bonobo's cheek and kissed him as Koba rested his head on his Caesar's shoulder.

"...You were so brave..." Caesar said.

"I...Tired." It was the first time he said anything since the baby came out of him so he sounded just as exhausted as he looked. "...Don't know...How...Females...Stand it..."

The baby boy was bigger than a bonobo baby and wasn't easy to deliver, Caesar knew, but he was perfect. From the tips of his dark fur, to the ends of his toes. All he needed was a name, though none of them seemed perfect enough to fit him.

Koba really hadn't thought of names. He was so scared and so focused on all the negativity that he hadn't given himself the chance to think about anything else. Now the very thing that was the source of all his fear and put him through so much pain just hours earlier was now laying on him. Clinging to his fur and drinking milk from his nipple. This is something normally females do but he didn't feel embarrassed doing it. He was too tired to be embarrassed.

The baby finished drinking milk and fell back to sleep. Burrowing himself in Koba's fur. Memories of his early childhood creeped their way into Koba's thoughts. With a wavering hand, Koba touched his head with his finders. The baby's fur and hair was so soft. Even his skin was soft. Koba had been small like him once, maybe just as soft too. That was a different time, a time when his mother was alive. When she was, he depended on her like all children do. When she died, so did the feeling of being loved. It came back when Caesar claimed him but for the most part there was no love in Koba's life.

The memories brought tears to his eyes. He didn't hesitate to nuzzle his son and then kiss his head. Now fully aware of how important he was to the little ape.

Caesar watched quietly. Feeling happy that his Koba was finally bonding with their baby. Koba mumbled something Caesar couldn't quite hear. "What?"

"…Want him…To know…He is loved…" Koba said louder.

Caesar wondered what his Koba was saying until he glanced at their sleeping son. He understood then. The perfect name popped into his mind.

"Kiefer." The name meant 'beloved' and their little boy was indeed beloved. The name made Koba smile as he knew his son would have a happier childhood than him. The two apes nuzzled each other again as they saw their future. They'll marry, and raise Blue Eyes and Kiefer together. Maybe have more children someday, and none of them will ever be hurt by humans.

That is why, when Caesar asked Koba to marry him, the scarred bonobo said yes.

* * *

5 years later (Dawn)

* * *

Malcolm and the humans left early that morning, Caesar and the apes watched them go. Third time Koba disobeyed him and came with him to see t humans but he was glad he came this time around. With them was their children; Blue Eyes, Kiefer and their little daughter, Dandelion whom was born just days ago.

Caesar reached an arm around Koba and pulled the bonobo close to him, getting a happy hoot-yeep from Dandelion as she touched her father's chin. _"Are you okay?"_

Koba answered with just a nod.

Dandelion was named after the flower Caesar had first given Koba 5 years ago. This time around, the other apes knew of the pregnancy and Koba was relaxed and happy.

despite the fact hat she was smaller then her brother, Dandelion's birth was still hard on Koba. Then, of course, the humans came and when they heard the gunshot and realized Blue Eyes, Kiefer and Ash were gone Koba refused to stay behind and he went with them again when going into the city. Doing all that on the very day after Dandelion was born had taken a toll on him and weakened him. The human woman, Ellie, helped nurse him back to health but Caesar doubted he and Koba would have any more children.

"Caesar right..." Koba finally said as the humans cars drove away. _"They were not bad humans...They weren't dangerous."_

Caesar patted his back in a comforting motion. _"You were scared for our why you didn't trust them."_ He reminded. Not all the humans were good. The one they called Carver pointed a gun at Blue Eyes and Dandelion. He was lucky Koba wasn't there, for the bonobo would have killed him.

When he learned to speak, Kiefer called Caesar 'father' and Koba 'mother'. Just as he said he would, Koba accepted the name without hesitation. Before he had Kiefer, Koba was cold, hard, distant and just so unhappy but in many ways becoming a mother had changed him for the better as he became warmer, softer and just happier in general. He loved their children, including Blue Eyes, and was very affectionate towards them.

 _"_ _You think...Others...Are like them?"_ Koba asked.

Caesar want to think so but Carver wasnt a nice human at all. If there were others like Malcolm and Ellie, theree were others like Carver too. But how many? _"Maybe...If they aren't, I will protect you and the children."_

 _Maybe._ Caesar thought. _Maybe we'll see them again too..._

* * *

Hello to you all! Happy New Year!

Please excuse the long wait but I hope it was worth it. =) Now for the sad ending...


End file.
